User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- Promotion Me candidatei a patrulheiro, dá um voto lá. Como se faz pra arquivar a talk page? To precisando fazer isso na minha já. Falou! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Another one? Why did Tom left? If its personal life, that's fine, but still... 23:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. I'm more fitting to be a rollback and later an admin. While I'm not on a daily basis when it comes to editing (at least, not until the latest GTA V update is released), I'm usually on here frequently unless work arrives for me. 18:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. I was literally inactive in 2011 before my return in 2013 (I think?), so I do have catching up to do. 18:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Touché, bro. 18:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Infobox safehouse No problem, I also want to change some of the pics so they fit better in the infobox ;) DocVinewood (talk) 15:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-Request Hey, i'm thinking of requesting patroller again in 1-3 weeks, i need to do it within a few weeks, otherwise there will be no room for an 8th patroller, and i can't afford to wait even longer for someone to get demoted or leave, i can be a bit impatient at sometimes, but the wait is on a much larger scale here, anyway, ill probably forget in more than 4 weeks, so i will do it the week after next or so, what do you think? (talk) 16:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support Andre. :) SJWalker (talk) 18:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks a lot man. I'm happy to see things changing around here. ( ) 18:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Image Policy How exactly do I add it is a copyright image to the image itself. And I will no longer add modified images. My apologies. However I'm not completely understanding this case. Dragon 19:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I removed the image on second thought because it won't let me put in licensing. If an administrator deletes the image, it would be fine. The way I inserted the image won't allow me to put in licensing anymore. Once again, I am sorry for the little accident. Dragon 19:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) AK47 Yeah, i hate it because it's weaker in GTAV, and also, i hate the sound of it, it sounds so much faker than all the other guns, my favorite, (the Carbine Rifle) sounds cool, and causes more damage. I loved the AK47 in the other games, especially GTA IV :). (talk) 21:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeh, the Advanced Rifle is too small for me unfortunatley! I like the MG as a heavy weapon, i dont like the Combat MG because it is rather slow and doesnt do as much damage. I love the SMG (MP5), as it is fast and powerful, but it sounds wierd also. I love the Tommy Gun (cant spell its name, but it was added in the Valetines Update), as it is fast and sounds awesome. I love the Homing launcher, but people think it follows its targets (which it doesnt), so its pretty useless for aircraft that are moving quite fast. But yeh, theres my gun opinions! XD (talk) 21:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hey Andre. This wiki works by how well staff perform here not what they can do. If staff want to be inactive, they shouldn't have rights. That's exactly why The Tom demoted Istalo. ( ) 22:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's a complicated decision. In my opinion, the admins (excluding me and Leon Davis) don't deserve rights. They hardly ever show up, and they hardly ever even use their rights. In my opinion, they should either be demoted or moved to inactive. I think rights should be given to CJ Jr. for now. We may need more admins but I'd prefer having three active admins than 7 admins with only 3 showing up and helping the wiki improve. Our admins don't help the wiki run smoothly. It's Vault Boy's decision though. ( ) 22:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Unnamed heists vehicles Nice that you think one opinion from me is enough to go ahead, but I'm not always right. It's still under discussion on that talk page. smurfy (coms) 22:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: I know right! I really am proud that I have rights here. How do you like being a patroller? ( ) 01:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion I have made a request for a promotion. Could you please check it out? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 05:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rollback vs Undo Don't take this as a lecture, because it's something I'm learning too... be careful in your choice of using rollback vs using undo. If you need to leave a reason and only need to roll back a single edit, keep using the Undo tool. I've fallen into that trap a couple of times already when I've clicked Rollback on reverts that the reason wasn't quite 100% obvious and had to quickly explain on users' talk pages rather than having a nice tidy edit summary reason given. Obviously Rollback makes things much easier when there have been multiple edits to clean up. smurfy (coms) 11:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Another Wiki I'm familiar with Scarface and have the PS2 version (sadly, my PS2 console stopped working ever since). I even watched it on IFC before my local cable company decided to raise the prices and prevented me from watching it. As for my PC? If it can run Left 4 Dead like a charm, even Garry's Mod and New Vegas, I'm sure it can handle Scarface really well (much better than my previous laptop that couldn't run almost everything). I'll see if I can drop by there. ^^ 16:26, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Your signature Hey, could you check the coding on your signature? It seems that it's causing issues on RfP page by making the text small. It seems to be caused by a missing "" tag in the colored link - or at least that's how it looks on the page when editing it. 16:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Now I think about it, I think he should be more active and become a patroller first. I remembered overnight that you can't just jump to being an admin on this wiki. ( ) 17:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sig You're gonna have to remove the tags from your sig as they cause formatting issues. 15:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Resposta Ò, compadre! É muito gratificante ter alguém contente com o meu trabalho. A sério. Fica bem e tem também tu uma boa vida. Adeus. - Mikey Klebbitz, aka Mikey, aka M.K., aka César RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Some of my family is but I'm mainly Mexican. Plus Brazil is my favorite soccer team. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page» 00:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, Thanks =). Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page» 00:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC)